Kili's first day
by EvanlynDurin00
Summary: This a modern AU about Kili's first day in kindergarten. Kili is a very energetic child who does not like to sit still. Well, what could possibly go wrong with that? It's a good thing Fili watches out for him. Join Kili as he experiences his first day, makes friends and learns new things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! No, I have not given up on My little brother. I'm just having a writers block with that fanfic and inspiration for the Hobbit just hit me during Spanish class. I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. As always, please keep in mind that English is not my native language.**

 **Just a quick explanation: I made a modern AU, since I'm afraid would ruin the story Tolkien wrote if I did something in that universe. An modern AU felt safer. I made Erebor a country and that's were this story takes place. Thorin is king of Erebor and Fili and Kili live with him because their parents died soon after Kili's birth in a car accident. Kili is 5 years old and Fili is 7 years old.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. That honor goes to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm simply borrowing his lovely characters.**

Chapter 1:

It was 7 am in the morning when Fili was awoken by his little brother jumping right on top of him.

'Wake up, Fee! Wake up!' Kili said, bouncing up and down.

Fili groaned and turned on his side, hoping Kili would fall off and bother somebody else. Unfortunately, he didn't.

'Wake up, Fee! Please!'

Fili made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking at his little brother. He was met with big, brown, pleading puppy eyes. That made Fili cave, so he sighed and sat up. He grabbed Kili, who was tilting sideways, before he could fall of the bed.

'Alright Kili, I'm awake. What is it?'

His little brother smiled.

'Don't you remember? I'm going to school today, like you.'

Suddenly it hit Fili. Today was Kili's first day of kindergarten. The little boy had been bouncing with excitement all week. Fili smiled too.

'Of course I remember. Come on Kee, let's get dressed.'

The brothers ran to the closet. Fili picked some clothes for himself and then proceeded to pick some clothes for Kili too but his little brother protested.

'I'm a big boy now, Fee. I can pick my own clothes.'

Fili chuckled but stepped away from the closet and got dressed. After he was done, he looked at Kili. When he saw his little brother, he had to bite back a laugh. Kili was wearing his swimming trunks, a sweater with a t-shirt pulled over it and snow boots. Kili looked at himself in the mirror and pouted.

'I did it wrong. Will you please help me, Fee?'

Fili smiled and quickly helped his little brother out.

'It's okay nadadith, everybody has to learn.'

'Did you make this mistake on your first day?'

'I don't know. You should ask Uncle.'

Kili nodded and looked at himself in the mirror happily. He looked like a big boy now, just like Fili.

'Come on,' Fili said. 'Let's go have some breakfast.'

Kili nodded again and the brothers sprinted down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

 **A/N I hope you liked the story. Please let me know if you liked it, because I will only update if people actually like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N English is not my native language. Translation for certain words are in the A/N below. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. I'm just borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.**

Chapter 2:

Thorin was already sitting at the table when the brothers stumbled into the dining room. He smiled warmly at them.

'Good morning my _namadinùdoy_. Have you slept well?'

'Yes Uncle.' Both boys answered. They quickly sat down and joined their uncle in breakfast.

Kili kept bouncing on his chair. At first it was rather funny, but eventually Thorin got annoyed.

'Kili sit down and eat your breakfast. Otherwise, we're going to be late.'

Kili pouted but obeyed. 10 minutes later, he had finished his breakfast and hopped of his chair, running towards the hallway while singing: 'I'm a big boy like Fili now!'

Fili giggled and Thorin sighed. He looked at Fili.

'You'll watch out for your brother, won't you?'

Fili nodded seriously. 'I promise Uncle.'

Thorin smiled at him. 'Good boy. Now go and grab your coat, we're leaving in 5 minutes.'

Fili nodded again and ran into the hallway. He smiled when he saw his brother. Little Kili wanted to be helpful so he had grabbed Fili's coat and backpack and Thorin's coat. Problem was, Thorin's coat was way too big for the little boy so now he was buried under two coats and a backpack. Kili was trying his hardest to get free but to no avail. Fili quickly helped him out and put on his own coat.

'Kili, do you have everything?'

Kili nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes Fee. I have my crayons, my lunchbox, my book and my pencil sharpener.'

Fili ruffled his dark hair. 'Good job _nadadith_. You remembered everything.'

A huge smile graced Kili's face. Thorin walked into the hallway and smiled when Kili gave him his coat.

'Thank you, Kili. Are you boys ready?'

'Yes Uncle.' They both said.

Thorin opened the door and they all went outside. Dwalin, head of their security and Thorin's best friend, was already waiting for them. Kili smiled at him.

'Good morning, mister Dwalin.'

'Morning lad. C'mon, you can talk when we're in the car.'

They quickly got in the car, where Bofur was sitting in the driver's seat.

'Morning lads! Are ye ready to go to school?'

'Yes!' Kili shouted.

Bofur chuckled.

'Ain't you excited, little one.'

Kili pouted. 'I'm not little! I'm a big boy now, just like Fee.'

'Sorry lad, I forgot. Of course you're a big boy.'

Kili smiled and turned his attention towards the window. After a few moments they arrived at the school. Kili bounced in excitement.

'Have fun, lads.' Bofur said as they all got out.

Thorin grabbed his Kili's hand before he could run ahead. In the school building, Fili said goodbye to his uncle and brother before walking to his classroom with Dwalin. When Kili noticed that Fili wasn't coming, he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Uncle, where's Fee going?'

'To his class. He just said goodbye.'

'But I thought we were in the same class?'

Thorin sighed.

'Kili, we've told you before. Fili is two years older so he's in another class.'

Kili looked crestfallen.

'Don't be sad, little one. You can see him on the playground, I promise. And after school of course.'

Kili smiled again and they continued to walk to the class. When they got there, a young man was standing by the doorway. He was of average height, with brown curls and eyes. He smiled friendly at Thorin and Kili.

'Hello. My name is Bilbo Baggins. Nice to meet you.'

He held out his hand towards Thorin.

'Thorin Durinson-Oakenshield, at your service.' Thorin said, while shaking the man's hand.

Bilbo's eyes widened. Before he could bow however, Thorin stopped him.

'Please don't. I don't wish to attract attention. It's for my nephew's safety.'

Bilbo nodded in understanding. Last week, he had received the news that the youngest nephew of the King would be in his class. Because of that, there had been made some special rules and adjustments. Bilbo had gotten a list of whom were allowed to come near the prince and the schedules of wich bodyguard would be picking the boy up.

He smiled at the little boy, who was buzzing with excitement.

'Hello. You haven't told me what your name is.'

Kili took a step forward.

'Kili Durinson-Oakenshield, at your service.' He made a perfect bow.

Bilbo chuckled.

'Welcome in my class, Kili. I'm sure we're going to have a great time together. Would you like to come in? You can hang your coat over there.'

Kili nodded and quickly did as he was told. Then he turned to his uncle and gave him a hug.

'Bye Uncle. Are you coming to pick me up after school?'

'I'm afraid not, Kili. Mister Dwalin and mister Bifur will pick you and Fili up. Promise me that you'll wait for them in the classroom.'

'I promise, Uncle.'

'Good lad. Go and have fun then. And remember Kili, behave.'

'Yes Uncle, bye Uncle.'

Thorin left and Kili bounced into the classroom.

'Mister Boggins?'

'It's mister Baggins.'

'Sorry, mister Baggins. Can I go draw in the art corner?'

'You can after we have done morning routine, alright? For now, you can pick a chair in the circle you see over there.'

Kili nodded and sat down on the first chair he saw. More children came in and sat down as well. When the bell rang, Bilbo sat in the circle as well and smiled warmly at all the children.

'Good morning everyone and welcome in my class. My name is mister Baggins. Of course, you've all told me your names at the door but not to your classmates. So when I point at you, you stand up and tell everyone your name.'

After everyone had been introduced, Bilbo grabbed a book.

'Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'm going to explain how do things here. There will be no bullying, no taking someone else's stuff, no bad-mouthing and you always tidy up after yourselves. If you need to go to the toilet, there are two necklaces on a hook by the door, one for the boys and one for the girls. If you need to go, you take the necklace and when you return, you hang it back. If the necklace isn't there, you have to wait until it's back.

'Besides from the toilet, you don't leave the class without my permission. Please remember these rules. As you can see, there are lots of different things you can do here. Every morning, you tell me what you want to do when I say your name. If the corner is already full, I will help you pick something else. I'll write down in my book who picks what so that I can make sure everyone gets to play in all the corners. Okay?'

'Yes mister Baggins,' all the children answered.

Bilbo smiled. 'Good. Let's start then.'

TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH

After a few more minutes, Kili was sitting in the art corner, happily working on a drawing with his new crayons. He liked mister Boggins. He was very nice and most of his rules were the same as Uncle Thorin's. And Fili had already told him about the necklaces and different corners.

Kili grabbed a different crayon. He was making a drawing for Fili, with race cars and swords. Fili liked those things a lot and thus Kili did too. He had just finished his drawing when a bell rang. Bilbo clapped his hands.

'Alright everyone, clean up and grab your coat. Wait for me by the door. We're going to the playground.'

Kili smiled excitedly and quickly did as he was told. When he stood by the door, he was told to stand in a line, next to another boy. The playground was very big, with swings, a sandbox and a soccer field. Kili looked around, trying to spot Fili. There were a lot of kids on the playground and most of them were bigger than him. Eventually, Kili decided to wait for Fili by the swings. His brother would be easier to spot from there.

Kili stood by one of the poles, making sure he wouldn't accidently get hit. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Kili turned around and saw Fili smiling at him.

'Fee!'

'Hey Kee. Wanna play tag?'

Kili nodded enthusiastically. 'Uh-huh. Will you be it?'

'Sure. I'll give you five seconds.'

Fili started to count and Kili quickly ran away. They had a lot of fun, until Kili accidently bumped into someone. Both he and the other person fell to the ground. Kili got onto his feet just as Fili reached him.

'Are you alright, Kili? What happened?'

'I ran into somebody. But I'm fine.'

Both brothers looked at the person Kili had run into. It was a small boy, with brown hair. Fili held out his hand and helped the boy up.

'My brother and I apologize. Are you hurt?'

'No, I'm fine. Apology accepted.'

Fili smiled. 'That's great. What's your name?'

'I'm Ori. Who are you?'

'I'm Fili and this is my little brother Kili, the one who bumped into you.'

'It was an accident!' Kili piped up.

Ori chuckled. Suddenly, Kili was hit with a great idea.

'Do you want to play with us? You can be our friend!'

Ori's eyes lit up. 'That would be awesome!'

'Good,' Fili said. 'You're it!'

 **A/N Translations:** _namadinùdoy_ : sister-sons  
 _nadadith_ : younger brother  
 **I got these translations from** **welcome/ so my apologies if I made some mistakes. Please don't hesitate to point them out to me.**


End file.
